Akatsuki Country
by MrBigBlueV
Summary: After the battle in the valley of the end, Naruto was betrayed and something inside him was awoken. The Akatsuki find him and offer him help and train him to become a killer. Also own nothing in the Naruto franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzamaki lay on the cold stone at the valley of the end, torn, betrayed and confused. He had defeated Sauske and saved him from Orochimaru. He had stood over his friend making sure he was okay and waited for a familiar chakra source had come. A few minutes late Kakashi had appeared. He gave a quick smile as he looked at Sauske and then he looked at me with a look I couldn't describe; then something unexpected happened.

FLASHBACK

_"You Demon! How dare you do this to the last Uchiha! As ordered by the village! YOU MUST DIE!" Kakashi ran straight at Naruto and punched and punched. Naruto wasn't able to fight back. He couldn't move at all._

_'Why' he thought as tears began to roll from his eyes. Suddenly something snapped inside him; the same red chakra enveloped him again._

_Kakashi stared at Naruto as the red chakra enveloped him and then his eyes turned orange and spread across them_

_'The rinnegan.'_

_Kakashi growled and ran at Naruto; he pulled out a kunai and sliced at his face scarring his forehead. Naruto fell to the ground a bloodied mess. Kakashi grew a wicked grin from underneath his mask. He leant down and carved on his forehead 'Fox'._

_"Now everyone will know exactly what you are." Kakashi picked up Sauske and left._

END FLASHBACK

So here Naruto was with gashes over his body and 'demon' carved over his right eye. The rinnegan still hasn't left his eyes yet. The red chakra had disappeared and he wasn't healing like he normally would. So he had to stay there and lying there in pain waiting for death. Instead it never came. Instead, he could hear voices over him.

"So Itachi, this is him?"

"Yes."

"Konoha has fallen very low if this is what they do to their future, eh Hidan?"

"Yes Kakazu. To think that the shitty leaf village would attack such a strong worrier."

"So Itachi what should we do?"

"We should take him back to leader and see what he thinks on the situation."

* * *

Naruto woke up in a small room on a stone bed. He groaned and opened his eyes to see things he couldn't before. He was dazed at first but adjusted. He pulled his arm to his face and felt something on his face and realisation hit him.

'Why? I thought the village was starting to accept me.' He stopped his train of thought as he heard footsteps. He tried to get out of bed but couldn't move.

"Relax, Uzamaki-san. I am just here to talk to you. That was quite a fight I watched; but I was wondering why you were lacking; but I guess we know now."

I stared at him confusingly

'What does he mean?'

A smirk grew on his face; he leant over and grabbed a mirror, and showed Naruto his face. The scar over his right eye stood out the most, it said 'demon' in kanji; and then he noticed his eyes they were violet and had black rings all the way through them.

"So tell me why did you hold back?"

"I didn't….I didn't want to kill him…b-but…..he wanted to kill…me" Naruto said softly. He couldn't see it but the man nodded.

"You know, you and I had the same sensei. Jiriyaha taught me everything I know".

"You were taught by ero-sennin?!" Naruto said. The man laughed.

"Yes, Ero-sennin, as you put it was my first sensei. Now Naruto, what do you want to know. My information tells me that Konoha's council has banned you. And no, Tsunade-sensei couldn't stop them."

"Baa-Chan couldn't stop it. I'm banished?" Naruto said not believing the man.

"Yes, now, back to the question. What are you going to do?" Naruto thought for a minute.

"I want to join Akatsuki." He said. The man tilted his head back.

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"So I can create a place for people like me, outcasts, demon and Jinchuriki all of those who are rejected from society."

"Good that is what I wanted to hear. Now there are things we need to discuss. First let's talk about your body. You nearly died and used up most of the kyuubi's chakra so I had to perform a jutsu on you to bring you back to full health; but that scar wouldn't go away and your skin is as hard as steel thanks to the Jutsu. Secondly I need to tell you about your eyes. They are called the 'rinnegan' and just like you I possess them as well; and lastly you need to meet your tenant." Naruto looked confused.

"You mean Kyuubi?" he asked

"Yes, you must talk to him. Now, I want you to lean back and relax" Naruto did so and soon found himself falling into darkness.

* * *

Naruto hit the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes to see a sewer. The large pipes had blue chakra flowing through them and others had red. He followed the red chakra until he came to a gate.

"**Hallo Kit."**

Naruto saw big red eyes staring at him.

"**First thing; first I would like to thank you, kit."**

The demon said. Naruto was stumped. Didn't see that one coming.

"W-why?"

"**Why? For abandoning that wretched village! I don't think I have ever had to use as much chakra as I have with you in any of my hosts! Next thing; while you were versing duck but. I finally was able to unlock the rinnegan in your body; but I have used most of my chakra trying to keep you alive."**

Naruto stared at him a little longer and said something

"There is something you're not telling me?"

"**Your right I wasn't. I wish to tell you that I am merging with your body. Very slowly but I am. It would be a lot less painful if this barrier wasn't here; but you are turning into a demon. You will crave savagery and carnage; you will gain traits of me. Like a tail and I think fox wars but that's as far as it goes."**

Naruto stared at him for a while before getting an idea.

"Listen Kyuubi; I want to give you something but you have to promise."

"**I'm listening?"**

"Ok; I'm going to remove the barrier; but you must not take over my body and be my partner and tell me your name."

The demon fox was stunned.

"**Ok kit; I accept; and the name is Kurama."**

Naruto levitated and removed the seal. Naruto felt chakra run through him and urges emerged as well. Naruto stared at Kurama and smiled. Kurama then leant pushed his hand towards Naruto and opened his paw. Inside was a black rod.

"What's this?"

"**This is a weapon created by the great Kami herself. It is able to transform into anything you will."**

It transformed into a bracelet of Kurama and his nine tails going around his wrist and stopping in front of its mouth, of the back dangled small chains.

"Thank you and a question. Will you be able to teach me?"

"**Yes Naruto; I have seen what the rinnegan can do and am most experienced besides that fellow besides your body and as for the weapon OF COURSE!"**

Naruto grinned. Things are going to get very interesting in my life for now on.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see the man from earlier sitting beside him. The man looked at the rod in his hands and watched as it transformed into a bracelet, it had Kurama lying on his stomach with his nine tails going around, and stopping short of its mouth and small chains dangled from the back.

"Interesting Uzamaki-san. What is it?"

"A present from Kurama; and please stop calling me that. My name is Naruto…..and you are?"

"I am Pein leader of the Akatsuki."

"Pein-sama I was wondering if you could teach me how to use rinnegan and my weapons as well?"

"Yes Naruto I would be delighted to."

**_TIME SKIP 2 YEARS_**

Naruto and all six paths of Pein stood in the middle of the Akatsuki training field. All the paths were exhausted but Naruto wasn't.

They all rand at him at once, pulled out their chakra receivers ready to pierce him

"Almighty push!" Naruto exclaimed sending them all flying back. Quickly the chains around Naruto's wrist extended and he ran towards the animal path and the Naraka path. He quickly disposed of them until there was only the deva path in front of him. Suddenly Pein started laughing and fell to the ground.

"You win Naruto. You truly are a demon."

Naruto grinned before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"You are ready."

Naruto was confused

"Ready for what sensei?"

"To join Akatsuki."

Naruto smiled and 'whooped' in cheer. After a while they both headed back into the cave and gathered all the members wearing their robes. Each had a smirk or a smile on their faces.

Pein gave him an Akatsuki robe. Naruto put it on. Over the years Naruto had grown a bit taller, The sleeve on his left arm was a bit short so it wouldn't cover his bracelet off Kurama. Pein then gave him a ring that had 'fox' on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was heading to Pein's office; his orange rinnegan eyes shone brightly. He pushed the door open to reveal Pein sitting in his throne.

"You wished to see me; Pein"

"Hmm, Naruto; I have a mission for you and I don't think you will like it."

"What is the mission Pein?"

"I need you to go to Konoha and participate in the Jounin exams."

Naruto stood there shocked; his eyes started to go red with rage.

"I know Naruto; but this must be done. Hidan and Deidara will go with you."

"Yes Pein."

Naruto left and went to his room; and walked to his bed side table and got his leaf head band. His shackle transformed into a Kunai and he sliced through the symbol. He grabbed his hat and went to found Deidara and Hidan and they left.

* * *

Two Chunin watched as three cloaked figures approached Konoha. They looked closer and soon realised the red clouds. They quickly sounded the nearest alarms and stood ready.

"Halt state your business!"

One of the Chunin exclaimed although shaking in fear. The figures stopped and two original members of team 7 and a new edition appeared and Ino-Shika-Cho also appeared with Asuma and Kakashi; they all took their guard; and soon after Tsunade and a few ANBU appeared as well.

"What do you want!?"

Exclaimed Tsunade; Deidara removed his hat to reveal his face with a giant grin and so did Hidan but his face looked annoyed. Suddenly he yelled.

"Damn it; Fuck you Tsunade!"

Hidan exclaimed and pulled out a 20 and gave it to Deidara. Deidara scoffed.

"You people are so predictable!"

"You still haven't answered Hokage-sama's question Akatsuki!"

Yelled and ANBU; but he was totally ignored by Deidara and Hidan. The ANBU charged at them. The third person raised his hand and blasted the ANBU, after the third disappeared and was standing behind him and quickly a blade was shoved through the ANBU's head. He then reappeared behind Hidan and Deidara, still bickering.

Tsunade and the others stood there shocked because none of them had reacted in time.

"I will be participating in the Jounin exams."

Tsunade looked at the third with shock.

"And what gives you the right you are not a part of this village."

Suddenly pure rage was released into the air making Sakura and Ino fall to the ground, like they were choking. Shikamaru, choji and Sauske took a knee. Kakashi and Asuma stood next to Tsunade with concern. The ANBU ready to attack.

The man removed his hat to reveal Naruto.

"I have every right to be here."

The others all stood shocked and afraid of the energy being released; Tsunade on the other hand felt a tear fall down her face, she ran at Naruto and engulfed him in a hug. Naruto stopped emitting his anger and sighed and hugged her back. If he was to miss anyone she was one of them, she was like a mother to him.

Tsunade let him go and cuffed his face and saw the carving on the right side of his forehead. His eyes on the other hand revealed the rinnegan, but in orange.

"Naruto; what happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask Kakashi? He did the carving."

Tsunade was stunned.

"Listen Baa-Chan. I know you want to talk but can that wait. I need to sign up for the exams first."

She nodded and dismissed the ANBU. Kakashi stood there fuming.

"You should be dead you vile demon!"

He exclaimed and Sauske and Sakura agreed with him. Kakashi charged towards him. Naruto changed to the animal path and made a summoning. This caused him to jump back in surprise but readied himself no less, soon Sauske, Sakura and Sai Joined as well preparing. The smoke cleared and everyone stood frozen.

There stood the nine-tails, his eyes showed the definition of nightmares and fear. His tails flicked in every direction. On top of its head stood Naruto, Deidara and Hidan; who decided to stop arguing.

"Test me Team 7. I promise that you can watch everything burn to the ground before I kill you."

The Nine-tails laughed.

"**I agree with the Kit I would love to destroy everyone in this village for what they did."**

Tsunade was completely frozen.

'He can summon the nine-tails! What else is he capable of!?'

"Stop you fools!" Tsunade yelled at Team 7. They all stood down. Naruto smirked.

'Thankyou Kurama.'

'**You're welcome Kit.'**

The demon disappeared with a ferocious howl. Naruto and the other two started to walk down the street to sign up.

* * *

They walked through the streets of Konoha looking at all the shops. Deidara started to speak

"You know brat; Tsunade and Ero-Sennin want to talk. Why don't you invite them down? Hn."

"Fine. Please stop hiding."

Team 7, Tsunade and Ero-Sennin appeared in front of them.

"Listen I know you want to talk; but could you get rid of them please?"

"Like you could ev-ACK!"

Sauske was pushed back into a building he was being crushed against the wall. Tsunade quickly jumped in front and Naruto stopped

"Leave and get him would you!"

Tsunade exclaimed. And once they left Naruto told Tsunade and Jiriyaha everything.

"So does this satisfy you?"

Tsunade held a face a rage and Jiriyaha was surprised to hear his apprentices were alive.

"But I have something to tell the both of you. By the time I leave here Kakashi will be dead."

Now they were both surprised. Naruto walked straight past them; and towards the hall for his exams. Tsunade quickly stopped him.

"One last question. What village do you represent?"

"Pein-sensei is from rain; so rain."

He then continued to the school for the first exam.

* * *

Naruto stood leaning against a wall in Jounin examination room. People were staring at him like a monster; but then he started to feel familiar chakra sources. The chakra sources were coming in fast.

'How did they find out so fast?'

Soon after the original ninjas cam in; even Sauske and Sakura. They all looked around trying to find the red coat in the room. They finally spot him; but as they are coming closer Deidara and Hidan stop them. Ino-Shika-Cho was angry to see Hidan.

"Listen you fucking brats. Stay away from him. He's already trying it hard not to kill people and that's the last thing we need!"

Deidara 'Hn' in response to what Hidan exclaimed. Sauske started to laugh. A murderous aura was shot at them. Shikamaru started to talk.

"Just tell us! Why did you betray us for these monsters!?"

Everyone but Sauske and Sakura nodded wanting to know why? The aura disappeared. Naruto was confused.

"So duck but and picky never told you what happened? The council lied to you. HA!"

Naruto started laughing. He was about to start explaining before a person walked in and told them all to be seated. The first exam went past before they were leaving for the battle stage. A giant grin spread across Naruto's face.

'Not that much longer'

"First round will be between Naruto of Rain and Tenten of Leaf."

Tenten jumped down into the ring and was preparing herself. Naruto on the other hand didn't move. Instead he summoned a shadow clone; but this shadow clone looked different. He had fox ears and a fox tail. His k-9 was elongated. The clone jumped down instead of him.

Tenten looked offended.

"Naruto get you but down here so I can kick it."

Hidan and Deidara started laughing before Hidan yelled.

"You won't stand a chance against the Animal Path you fucking Bitch."

Kakashi proclaimed the match start. The clone summoned two animals. One was a smaller version of the Kyuubi and the other was a sand racoon with one tail. Both charged at her.

"Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"

Tenten exclaimed and thousands of Kunai's were sent straight at the monsters. They both disappeared; suddenly the clone of Naruto came charging through the smoke. He continuesly swiped at her until she couldn't dodge and was sent flying. Hidan and Deidara laughed even harder.

Naruto and the Akatsuki left everyone in the hall stunned. After the first round; Naruto had to fight Sauske and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

The second round had gone through a few battles and now it was Naruto and Sauske versing each other. Sasuke stood there looking at Naruto and something was off. He stood there excited with a sickening grin. Deidara was standing there with clay being prepared and Hidan had his scythe out.

"Call Tsunade and Jiriyaha. They will have to be here for this. We might not be able to stop it."

Deidara and Hidan just looked down at Naruto. All the others in the hall looked down at Naruto in confusion. Neji got an idea and activated his Byakugan he looked at Naruto and was shocked. All around him was a blood red aura which was raging and going out of control.

"Everyone be ready."

Neji warned. Kakashi stood out and announced that the battle will be postponed for a few more minutes while Tsunade and Jiriyaha get here. They finally showed up and the battle started. Naruto took off his coat and hat. His rinnegan was no longer orange but a dark red. His fangs were long. He had shackles around his wrists. The shackles started to turn into liquid and went down to his fingers and created metal coverings down his fingers and created large nails.

Kakashi stood out and started the battle. Sauske made a Chidori and charged at Naruto, Naruto disappeared and appeared behind him on all fours. He quickly charged like an animal and slashed at Sauske. He blocked with his sword. Sauske was shocked at the speed. Naruto then strikes again and broke through Sauske's sword.

Sauske then shot a fireball at Naruto causing him to jump back. Naruto then started gathering his chakra in his fingertips. Deidara and Hidan jumped in front of Naruto and disappeared. Everyone was shocked and suddenly a large BOOM. Went off in the distance sending shock waves through the air.

* * *

A day later Naruto and his friends reappeared; Naruto was drenched in blood; with a wicked grin on his face. Team 7 plus Tsunade and Kakashi. Naruto grinned even more and disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi and disappeared again.

'What just happened?'

Tsunade thought before she was sprayed with blood. She turned to Kakashi to see that his body had no head. She then turned back to Naruto and noticed it was in his hands. Sakura started screaming.

"I told you he would die."

Naruto said excitedly skipping around. Deidara sighed. Hidan laughed.

"Where sorry Tsunade he gets like this when he is excited and the demon energy gets a little too much."

"Are you kidding me he just killed one of our best Shinobi's!"

Sauske yelled at the Akatsuki. Naruto stops.

"Then I claim vengeance act?"

Tsunade smirked. Hidan walked over and picked up Kakashi's body; and they started to leave.

"We'll be back in a week for the next exam and Naruto will have a team with him so he can participate in the game."

Deidara informed. Naruto left, waving like a little kid. Sauske stood there raging.

"I will kill you in the next exam Naruto. I promise."

Sakura stood beside him and Sai was standing there emotionless but he felt the same.

"You can try!"

Naruto exclaimed happily at them.

* * *

**Hi thanks if you have read this far and if you had, send me a message or review so I know weather or no it's worth keeping on the website.**


End file.
